Born This Way (song)
|DS = |album = Born This Way |previous = "Marry the Night" |next = "Government Hooker" }} Born This Way è un brano musicale della cantante statunitense Lady Gaga, estratto come primo singolo dal suo secondo album di inediti, Born This Way. Il singolo è stato pubblicato l'11 febbraio 2011 in tutto il mondo come download digitale ed inviato alle radio statunitensi il 15 febbraio 2011. Il brano è stato scritto da Stefani Germanotta (la stessa Lady Gaga) con Jeppe Laursen e prodotto da Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay, DJ White Shadow, mentre Gaga portava avanti il The Monster Ball Tour.Ispirato dalla musica degli anni Novanta per l'emancipazione delle donne e per la comunità gay, Lady Gaga ha spiegato che è la sua canzone di libertà. La cantante si è esibita sulle note di Born This Way alla cerimonia dei Grammy Award il 13 febbraio 2011. Per l'aspetto musicale, Born This Way è un brano electropop, arricchito dalle sonorità di sintetizzatori e da una percussione nel ritornello. Il testo parla del bisogno di auto-valorizzarsi e fa i nomi di alcune comunità LGBT. La scelta dei termini "cholo" e "orient" ha suscitato una polemica in alcune società asiatiche e ispaniche, che hanno ribadito che i termini avessero una carica offensiva e derogatoria. Born This Way ha conseguito una posizione mista e positiva dai critici; è stata esaltata per essere un "inno per discoteca", e ha sollevato critica per il riscontro di alcuni elementi in comune con il singolo di Madonna nel 1989, Express Yourself. Il brano ha raggiunto la numero uno in diciannove Paesi, tra cui Australia, Austria, Canada, Germania, Giappone, Irlanda, Nuova Zelanda, Svezia e Svizzera. Negli Stati Uniti, è divenuto il terzo singolo di Gaga a dominare la Billboard Hot 100. Il singolo è stato il sesto più venduto del 2011 con 8,2 milioni di copie. Composizione e Pubblicazione Nell'arco del 2010 Lady Gaga aveva protratto il suo The Monster Ball Tour. In questa fase ella iniziò a maturare le idee per il suo secondo album di inediti, Born This Way (Album). Il primo brano scritto fu l'omonimo Born This Way, descritto da Gaga come un brano con "un messaggio magico". Gaga l'ha scritto in dieci minuti e ha paragonato questo processo a una Immacolata Concezione. Insieme ai diciassette brani dell'album, Born This Way fu inciso mentre lei era in tour nel 2010. DJ White Shadow, uno dei produttori del brano, ha rinfacciato a Gaga che il pensiero e il tema adottato era proprio dell'artista. "L'abbiamo registrato per il mondo, per strada, in qualsiasi posto fosse possibile." Gaga voleva registrare un brano che portasse avanti le proprie idee di libertà, e ha parlato con Billboard della fonte che l'aveva spinta a scrivere il brano. Nella quarantatreesima puntata della serie di video trasmessa in rete da Gaga, i Transmission Gagavision, Gaga risponde a colui che la intervista che il più grande capovolgimento che ha vissuto nella scrittura di Born This Way era stato che si fosse lasciata alle spalle le proprie insicurezze, e fosse divenuta più spontanea. Il 23 giugno 2010 Lady Gaga ha dichiarato in un'intervista con la rivista britannica The Guardian di aver scritto il primo singolo dell'album. Agli MTV Video Music Awards 2010, mentre la cantante stava ricevendo il premio come Migliore Video dell'Anno, ha annunciato il nome dell'album e del singolo cantando anche una parte del ritornello della canzone: (EN) « I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way » Il 1º gennaio 2011 Lady Gaga ha rivelato sul suo account Twitter un'altra parte della canzone: "Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set." Ha confermato inoltre che la canzone sarebbe stata messa in commercio a partire dal 13 febbraio 2011. La pubblicazione del singolo è stata infine anticipata all'11 febbraio. Cover L'8 febbraio 2011, Lady Gaga scrisse sulla sua pagina Twitter le parole francesi "Trois Jours" (Tre giorni) e scaricò un'immagine dell'involucro del singolo ufficiale. Charlie Amter lo descrisse come un'imitazione di classici anni 80 o 70. Una Gaga nuda si staglia su una copertina in bianco e nero truccata abbondantemente intorno agli occhi in stile egiziano, e tatuata alla spalla sinistra. Archana Ram dalla stessa pubblicazione ha riscontrato alcune analogie tra il copridisco artistico di Born This Way e la copertina del singolo 2 Hearts di Kylie Minogue nel 2007. Nicole Eggenberger da OK! ha descritto l'opera come un bilancio perfetto tra "il lato selvaggio" dell'artista e le sue prospettive modaiole. Born-this-way-cover-e1297195593913-1.jpg|Versione Mondiale Lady+Gaga+-+Born+This+Way+-+5-+CD+SINGLE-530200.jpg|Versione Giapponese Struttura Musicale Secondo i dati di musica digitale raccolti sul sito Musicnotes.com da Sony/ATV Music Publishing, Born This Way è scritto nella misura di un tempo comune, con un ritmo dance moderato di 120 battiti per minuto. È articolato nella tonalità di Fa# maggiore. Subito dopo l'uscita del testo musicale, sorse una polemica da parte di alcune comunità asiatiche e ispaniche, tra le quali i gruppi Latino MECha e i Chicanos Unidos Arizona,che ribatterono che l'uso dei termini "cholo" e "orient" per descrivere le comunità asiatiche e latine fosse offensivo e discriminatorio.In risposta al testo, Robert Paul Reyes da Newsblaze.com sostenne di aver esaltato il valore pro-gay del brano, mentre rimase perplesso per i termini "cholo" e "orient", chiedendosi: "I Latini possono ritenersi riconoscenti che una superstar bianca, nata privilegiata, lanci un urlo razzista contro la loro comunità? Non tutti i Latini sono cholas nel barrio, alcuni di loro sono professori, scrittori, ingegneri, dottori e infermieri".Le stazioni radiofoniche in Malesia decisero di alterare il testo musicale lottando con la resistenza della comunità LGBT a causa dei provvedimenti di censura sul contenuto che il governo ha ritenuto offensivo. Lyrics Video Musicale 'Per più informazioni sul video musicale clicca QUI! ' Rilascio Il rilascio fisico del singolo è in tutto il mondo la stessa edizione cartonata con alcune variazioni minime date da errori di fabbrica nei diversi paesi. Rilasci nel Mondo Table Rilascio Fisico |gdate = |gformat = Vinile |gcode = |gphotog = Nick Knight |gdesign = |gbarcode = 602527664019 }} Lato A Lato B Gallery fgffhg.png gfg.png fgfj.png Remixes Digitali Born This Way — The Remixes (Pt. 1) Born This Way — The Remixes (Pt. 2) The Country Road Version Gaga ha annunciato durante il The Gayle King Show l'intenzione di rilasciare una versione "Country Road" di Born This Way insieme a un video musicale i cui ricavati sarebbero stati devoluti in beneficenza contro il bullismo. Il 25 marzo 2011, Lady Gaga ha rilasciato una versione alternativa di Born This Way, chiamata "Country Road". Questa versione è stata rilasciata anche come regalo per i fans (dopo essere diventata la prima persona su Twitter con 9.000.000 seguaci). Il 5 aprile 2011, la versione è stata rilasciata su iTunes, una parte del ricavato andrà a beneficio del Gay, Lesbian and Straight Education Network (GLSEN). Nessun video musicale per la versione però è mai stato rilasciato. Questa nuova versione prodotta da Lady Gaga e Fernando Garibay, è stata registrata durante il tour e ai soliti strumenti Lady Gaga ha aggiunto la chitarra e l'armonica. BTW-CountryRoad(DigitalCover).jpg Credits Song Personnel *Programming — Fernando Garibay, DJ White Shadow *Keyboard — Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay *Instrumentation and arrangement — Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay *Recording — Dave Russell at Abbey Road Studios (4 November 2010, London ) and Germano Studios (New York ) *Assistant at Abbey Road Studios — Pete Hutchings *Mixing — Dave Russell at Germano Studios (New York ) *Assistant — Kenta Yonesaka, Kevin Porter, Al Carlson *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Publishers *ASCAP Korsbæk Publishing External links *Born This Way on Wikipedia